


We Shit The Bed

by Qu0t13



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: :(, Added A Smut Version ;), Aftercare, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Attempted Friends With Benifits, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Forehead Kisses, Implied High Chaos, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Martin cares, May Add A Smut Version., Mixing Pleasure With Buisness, Neck Kissing, Panic Attacks, Prostate Massage, Riding, Sad Treavor, Shoulder Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy confessions, Sloppy Makeouts, Sorry Wallace, Spit As Lube, Strip Tease, Treavor Panics, Treavor Sad, Turtle Position, Undressing, Wallace Is Dead, Will Probably Add A Smut Version., attempted casual sex, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu0t13/pseuds/Qu0t13
Summary: A lot can happen in just 24 hours...Treavor is having a hard time coping, Martin tries to help.
Relationships: Teague Martin/Treavor Pendleton
Comments: 24
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atramento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramento/gifts).



> Dedicated to our beloved Atramento, who for some reason decided that befriending us was a good idea and gave us a whole fict as a thank you for being nice.
> 
> As we are Canadian, consider this a retaliation strike.
> 
> Love you endlessly Artamento, thank you for all you've done and the support you've given us, we couldn't have asked for a better friend.

The bed was firm…

That was the first and seemingly only thing Treavor could think of upon entering his new room at Kingsparrow Keep.

Honest to god, Treavor was trying his best to not think of anything else…

Everything had gone to shit so remarkably quickly that Treavor could hardly keep up with it all. And worst of all, whenever Treavor dared look back at the shit show he had not only just trudged through, but, technically, helped orchestrate....

He could see the blatantly obvious signs…

Havelock seemed to be an honest man, he was no spitting image of piousness, but he seemed to be honest with the right sort of ideals… Which was the most Treavor could ask from anyone nowadays…

And oh what a fool’s errand that had turned out to be.

Treavor hadn’t joined the old Admiral’s cause out of the goodness of his heart, far from it, sure, he had enjoyed Havelock’s headstrong nature and morals. But truth be told Treavor had seen an opportunity to get a head over his brothers and he took it.

The Admiral’s heart seemed to be in the right place, and he wasn’t wrong, the parliament was unbelievably corrupt and a coup was in full swing.

If Treavor pulled his strings just right, supplying Havelock the needed funding and political legs to stand on, he was quite sure he could land himself a very cushy position well high up in the world as not only a survivor of a would be failed coup, but as a victor.

So Treavor remained…

But the signs had been so obvious… So obvious…

The way Havelock spoke and acted honeyed his words well enough to slip through Treavor’s radar, but not Martin’s, never Martin’s.

Martin was strange like that, a strange Overseer, an even stranger man, but no longer quite a stranger to Treavor.

They had met for the first time after Martin had wandered back to the Hounds Pit Pub, still rubbing his wrists after being strung up in the stocks for two whole days.

Martin could charm the oil off a snake, which was ironic considering that he was also as slimy as a viper.

He was clever and his tongue was sharp which Treavor’s own quick wit found quite amusing.

Martin spent an unfortunate amount of time around Havelock upon his return however, leaving Treavor to blunder as an afterthought save for the times Havelock would request of him some finer details of the aristocracy.

Martin had seen the mounting insanity long before Treavor…

Treavor wondered briefly if Martin would have been kind enough to warn him had it not been for a few too many glasses of wine and brandy, some bemoaned comment regarding the lack of softer company at the pub, some teasing proposition and consent offered as a challenge.

And oh did Martin take that challenge to heart.

Treavor delighted in the look of surprise Martin offered him that night, apparently, the Overseer hadn’t expected his teasing to spurr such a reaction from the Lord, let alone that Treavor would have been willing to lay with another man.

And Treavor did so love to surprise his partners.

Come dawn, Treavor found himself filled with a familiar forlorn melancholy as he woke to an empty bed, he did not regret the night he spent with Martin, but he would regret the timing.

It was horribly unprofessional to mix business and pleasure in such ways, and Treavor knew he was quite prone to unfortunate attachments.

Treavor didn’t blame Martin for running, any sensible man, or woman, would have, it hurt, but not enough to bother Treavor.

It wasn’t the first time Treavor had taken part in some scandalous rendezvous which left him cold and lonely in the morning, and he very much doubted it would be the last.

Which was why it was such a surprise when, maybe an hour or so after Treavor woke, Martin merrily waltzed through the door to Treavor’s bedroom, paper bag in hand, tray holding two coffee’s in the other.

Treavor chose not to question the Overseer’s antics as they ate their muffins and drank their coffee, perhaps he should have, but then again, perhaps Treavor should have done a whole lot of other things too.

When Martin kissed him that morning, he tasted like coffee and cinnamon muffins and Treavor regretted not shoving him away as they fell back into the bed together.

They spent most of the morning tangled together in the sheets of Treavor’s bed, surprisingly, after the initial post breakfast pleasantries, Martin seemed more inclined to kiss and cuddle Treavor than anything.

Treavor allowed himself to enjoy what he assumed to be fleeting affection, Martin was simply being a gentleman, owing Treavor back for the night before, nothing less, nothing more.

Treavor fully expected for Martin to leave come lunch and for them to return to their casual, snarky acquaintanceship, acting as though nothing had happened the night before or even that very morning…

Which would have been fine…

But no…

Martin lingered, subtly.

At first, Treavor caught the Overseer sending him varying looks throughout the rest of the day, some longing, some lustful, some amused or playful.

Treavor ignored the Overseer’s silent advances, doing his best to maintain professional in the presence of others which led to Martin’s lingering looks of wanting straying to looks of confusion...

Apparently, despite Martin’s less than legal upbringing, the man had never learned the art of ‘subtly’.

Treavor figured Martin was riding some high from the morning, he understood that the Abbey had strict rules regarding celibacy and the whole, ‘avoid temptation’ shtick they had going on…

And while sex had been good, great even… Treavor knew he was no catch. He wasn’t exactly handsome, or even remotely note worthy, despite his status, Treavor knew he tended to blend into the background…

There were countless fish in the sea, and Treavor had become well acquainted with the fact that… Of Noble birth or not… He was very replaceable…

Yet Martin continued to linger…

The first day after their night together was filled with silent stares.

The second day, Martin managed to sneak a kiss to Treavor’s cheek as they passed one another in the hall, Martin was on his way out the door, Treavor was on his way to breakfast.

The third day, Martin was gone at the Abbey.

The fourth day, upon Martin’s return to the Hounds pit, Treavor found himself pinned against the entry hall wall, Martin kissing him breathless as the Overseers hands wandered shamelessly across the nobleman’s ass.

Thankfully, though unfortunately, Havelock called Martin away before the Overseer could properly get his hands down Treavor’s pants.

The fifth day saw Martin purposefully seeking Treavor out, not for sex, but to just… Talk… Sometimes Martin would stand too close to Treavor, try and hold his hand or just loop his arms around Treavor’s waist if no one else was in the room…

Treavor dutifully rejected the Overseer’s advances, offering Martin nothing more than a curt, “Not now.” or “Later.”

“Not now.” or “Later.” Proved to the the next evening as Martin approached Treavor again, asking in layman's themes if Treavor would be willing to share his bed with Martin that night.

Treavor should have said no… The entire week between the first night they shared together was filled with those longing gazes and kisses and touches Treavor couldn’t ignore.

But he didn’t…

He moved aside and allowed Martin to step into his room, lock the door behind him.

Treavor fell asleep the night satiated and content, wrapped in Martin’s arms and warm. Fully expecting to awake alone only to find himself in… The exact same position…

“This can’t keep happening.” Treavor had sighed as he sat up, detangling himself from Martin as he left the bed.

“What?” Martin groaned as he rose onto his elbows to watch the nobleman stalk about his room, gathering clothing and the like.

“This.” Treavor hissed as he made some general motion with his wrist to emphasize the space between them.

“Whatever’s going on here.” Treavor snipped.

Martin merely cocked a brow.

“What?” Martin asked, “The sex?” He guessed as he rose to sit properly, Treavor noted a… Strange glimmer in the Overseer’s eyes.

“Did you not want it?” Martin asked quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly, “Look Pendleton, I’m as much of a fan of consent as the average man, if you didn’t want it you could have tol-” “Stop!”

Treavor was quick to cut the Overseer off, his voice nearly cracked with how shrill his voice had become.

Thankfully, Martin’s mouth slowly closed.

“N-not that.” Treavor assured the Overseer calmly, approaching Martin with a few small steps to set his hands at Martin’s shoulders.

“The sex is fine.” Treavor stated firmly, he could feel the tension drain from Martin’s shoulders as he spoke.

“It’s just everything else that I have issue with.” Treavor concluded… Martin blinked owlishly before looking up at the nobleman, brow cocked, confusion evident in his expression.

“Everything else.” He emphasized slowly.

Treavor nodded once.

“Define, everything else, if you would.” Martin asked.

Treavor sighed internally as he sat beside the Overseer on his bed.

“It’s just… I feel as though our definitions of ‘casual’ are quite different Martin.” Treavor began calmly, “That, or I feel you have no concept of what it is to be casual at all.”

“Oh really?” Martin huffed, “Then tell me Lord Pendleton, what is your definition of just casual?”

Treavor offered the Overseer a halfhearted glare.

“Just. Sex.” Treavor replied firmly, “No emotional or financial strings attached. We have sex on occasion and never so much as mention it outside the bedroom.”

Martin frowned at that, “You Nobles are so weird.” He ended up muttering as he drew Treavor back down into the bed.

“With your weird social cues and stupid secret society bullshit.” The Overseer muttered against Treavor’s throat as he guided Treavor back onto the bed properly.

Treavor should have shoved the Overseer away…

But it was early enough for them not to be missed for another few hours.

“W-wel now I-I’m scared to ask…” Treavor murmured against the insistent lips running along his neck, “What is y-your definition of ca-casual?”

Martin moved away from Treavor’s throat to give the nobleman a very pointed look..

“Have you never been in a relationship before Pendleton?” The Overseer asked.

Treavor actually laughed at that… Before realizing that Martin was serious…

That was when he shoved the Overseer away.

“We are not in a relationship.” Treavor hissed firmly as he forced the other man off of him, Martin quickly backed off, returning to his seat beside Treavor those a good bit away so they were no longer hip to hip.

“Aren’t we?” Martin asked slowly, perplexion evident in his tone as he looked to the man beside him.

“No!” Treavor retorted, “Of course not! Why would you think that?”

“I thought you wanted me?” Martin replied, suddenly seeming very unsure of himself.

“For sex!” Treavor snapped.

The look Martin gave him let Treavor know in very simple terms that he had crossed a line.

“Look…” The nobleman sighed heavily, “There is a reason I want to keep this… Whatever you think this is, just sex…” He said carefully, “Neither of us are in any position to pursue a relationship, of any sorts at this point in time.”

Martin frowned.

“Don’t give me that look.” Treavor muttered, “You know I’m right… We both have far too much on our plates to concern ourselves with tripe affairs of affection, and it’s never a good idea to mix business with pleasure, that’s a recipe for disaster…”

Treavor paused as a sudden thought clicked into his head, he even huffed at the absurdity of the idea.

“I pegged you for a heartbreaker you know.” The nobleman mused as he drew a knee to his chest, resting his cheek against said knee as he looked over to the Overseer beside him.

“Martin the highwayman, leaving a trail of broken hearts wherever he goes…” Treavor hummed quietly, more to himself than his companion.

Martin huffed at that, a soft pink hue settling at his cheeks.

“Naw, naw…” He admitted sheepishly before pausing, “Or at least I don’t think so?”

“You don’t think so?” Treavor hummed sarcastically, he wasn’t trying to be cruel, but the situation was just so strange. Apparently Martin didn’t find their current predicament quite so entertaining as his response was curt and snappish.

“Yea Pendleton, I don’t think so.” He not quite hissed, “Out on the road, you learn not to take shit for granted. And pardon me for sounding like a hippy, but when you don’t know when your next meal is, you learn to love each day pretty damn fast.”

The two men stared at one another for a brief while.

“I never took your for a poet.” Treavor finally mumbled.

“Yea well, I never took you for such a coldhearted bastard.” Martin huffed.

“I’m just being reasonable…” Treavor sighed as he dropped his head into his hands.

“Now… Is an extremely bad time to forge any sort of… Relationship you ought to know that…”

“On the contrary…” Martin piped suddenly, though softly as he gently shuffled closer to Treavor’s side, setting his hand on Treavor’s lower back.

“We may never get another chance… And this could be our last chance to forge such relationships…”

“Don’t say that…” Treavor grumbled quietly, Martin huffed.

“I’m just being reasonable.”

Treavor merely pouted but allowed the Overseer to get closer.

Martin leaned down to nose as Treavor’s neck, offering the nobleman some soft kisses as he looped an arm around Treavor’s waist.

“Could we try? At the very least?” Martin asked softly, “We can keep this all hush hush… But I like the thought of us…”

Treavor should have said no… He should have sent Martin away and tried his damnedest to forget everything they had done…

Treavor should have done many things in his life however…

Martin was right, Treavor concluded, he wasn’t getting any younger, and like it or not there was no guarantee that he would survive whatever hell laid before him…

So Treavor kissed Martin soundly…

“Are you even listening to me?” Martin hissed as he stopped his pacing to stand before Treavor, his arms were crossed, teeth gritted behind closed lips. Treavor met Martin’s sharp, sharp eyes briefly before looking away… His silence spoke volumes…

Martin sighed heavily, hanging his head and dropping his arms in defeat…

“We really fucked up…” The Overseer muttered bitterly, resentfully… Treavor remained quiet, still desperately trying to fight off his thoughts with happier memories…

“Havelock's gone mad… We’ve kidnapped the fucking Empress, and sent our one shot at salvation down the river…”

Treavor bit his lip and grimaced, everything Martin said was true…

It was true, and it was horrible…

“I saw this coming…” Martin admitted quietly, both to himself and Treavor, “Not this of course… But something similar at least…” The Overseer sighed with a wave of his wrist.

“This whole thing was rigged from the start… But I at least thought Havelock was smart enough to not do anything so reckless…”

Treavor offered Martin a small, thoughtless sound and little more.

“You’re distracted…” Martin stated quietly, his voice had lost the edge it had as he ranted to Treavor about their current predicament.

Treavor merely nodded, absentminded and robotically, not thinking of what he was really doing…

Hands, warm and firm and calloused from years on the road gently took hold of Treavor’s as Martin moved to take a seat beside the nobleman on the bed…

“Talk to me darling…” Martin pressed softly as he ran his thumbs over the back of Treavor’s knuckles, feeling the dips and ridges of the bones beneath the skin.

“I locked the door and Havelock is out bossing around his lackeys…” Martin assured the nobleman gently.

“It’s just us… Just us…” Treavor allowed Martin to press a soft little kiss to his forehead as he snuggled close, looping an arm around Treavor’s waist so they could sit hip to hip…

The mattress whined at them with every move Martin made…

“The bed is too firm…” Treavor mumbled listlessly as he leaned against Martin, resting his head against the Overseer’s shoulder…

“That’s all you can think about?” Martin huffed softly, his tone a strange mix between amusement and irritation.

“We’re up to our tits in Havelock’s shit and all you care about is the fact that your bed is a little stiff?”

“It’s the only thing I want to focus on right now.” Treavor hissed tightly as he tried to lean away from the Overseer, such close contact was proving to be far more suffocating than comforting at that moment, but Martin held him tight, keeping him close…

“I-I don’t want to think right now.” Treavor mumbled, relenting his attempts to pull away, “It’s just… It’s a lot… And I don’t think I’m ready to unpack it all yet…”

Martin sighed heavily before he began to run his hand along Treavor’s back.

“It… An awful lot has happened…” Martin said simply, acknowledging the fact without putting his opinion on the table.

“I don’t know what to do…” Treavor replied, his voice strained, just a whisper as thoughts and feelings kept battering against the fragile wall he had stuffed them behind in his head.

“What do you want me to do?” Martin asked softly.

“You… Do?” Treavor repeated dully, unfocused and confused.

“Is there anything I can do to help.” Martin reiterated softly as he patted Treavor’s thigh.

“Let me drink?” Treavor asked quietly, guiltily…

Martin leaned away, forcing Treavor to support himself again as the Overseer gave him a very pointed look.

“Thought not…” Treavor sighed heavily, Martin had, somehow, managed to convince Treavor to cut back on the alcohol.

“I want you here, with me Treavor… Not in some drunk haze.” He said one mourning after Treavor had awoken hungover and sore from a wonderful evening spent tangled in the sheets.

It was strange being sober more often than not, things felt sharper, firmer, Treavor could remember things better, the lights never seemed quite so harsh and Marin… Well Martin was wonderful…

The world seemed more clear…

But it was the last thing Treavor wanted then and there...

“It’s getting late…” Martin remarked softly, his thumb soothing over the curl of Treavor’s waist, “We’ve had a busy day.”

Treavor jabbed his fingers between Martin’s ribs, the Overseer managed to choke out some surprised grunt of a chuckle.

“Poor word choice?” He asked, Treavor nodded mutely.

“Sorry…” Martin sighed as he pressed a kiss to the crown of Treavor’s head, “We have a lot of things to think about…” The Overseer murmured into Treavor’s hair.

“But it’s getting late… And I’m tired, and I know you’re tired…” Treavor nodded listlessly, focusing on Martin’s words as best he could as to not think of anything else...

“Lets get to bed then, yea?” Martin suggested softly with another kiss to Treavor’s crown.

Treavor didn’t have it in him to protest… Truthfully, he was exhausted, aching to the bone... Sleep sounded wonderful, but if Treavor slept, he was sure he would dream…

“You’ll stay with me… Won’t you?” Treavor asked softly from his place beside the Overseer.

“I’ll be back as soon as I get a change of clothes…” Martin assured him gently , offering the back of Treavor’s hands a gentle pat before he rose from the bed, leaning down to offer Treavor one last kiss before he slipped from the door…

Leaving Treavor terribly alone…

Treavor took a deep, stuttering breath before he began to follow Martin’s lead, it was getting rather late… And they just had a horribly busy day…

“Wa-”

Treavor choked on the name…

There was no more Wallace, he reminded himself as a burning settled in his chest, hot in sorrow and fear, Treavor wrapped his arms around his front as he leaned forward slightly, breathing heavily as the mental wall he had set up began to crumble…

There was no more Wallace…

Wallace was dead… Dead like a dog, shot down like one too…

There was no more Wallace…

No more warm greetings, or pleasant little surprises in the form of compliments and smiles, no more gentle hands to help straighten his tie or help arrange his day wear…

There was no more Wallace…

Treavor rose from his seat, striding over to the dresser in the room quickly, his breath fluttered and hollow.

He pulled the second bottom drawer open, expecting to find his sleepwear neatly folded- but Wallace was dead…

The hand who had dealt with Treavor’s belongings had placed Treavor’s pants in a drawer… There would be ghastly folds and wrinkles that would have to be ironed out…

Treavor scowled and slammed the drawer shut.

This never would have happened if Wallace was alive…

And Wallace would still be alive if Treavor wasn’t such a coward…

Treavor didn’t realize he had begun to shake, let alone cry.

But there was no Wallace to comfort him...

And there would never be another Wallace…

Treavor tried to remember a time before Wallace… But there was nothing to remember, Wallace had always been there, for as long as Treavor could remember Wallace had been there…

And now he was gone...

Treavor was softly ripped away from his whirlwind of emotions and thoughts by gentle hands.

The noble man nearly jumped out of his skin before Martin’s chin settled at his shoulder, his arms slithering around Treavor’s waist… Pulling Treavor closer to the body behind him...

Treavor stole a shuddered breath as he leaned back against the Overseer behind him, his trembling hands settled at Martin’s arms, desperate for purchase.

Martin kissed his neck softly before gently pulling Treavor away from the dresses, guiding them back to the bed.

Blankets were tugged down before Treavor was made to sit on the unforgiving mattress once again.

Treavor didn’t look at Martin as the Overseer took to his knees before him… On any other night, Treavor would have expected Martin to offer him his mouth…

But that eve, Martin occupied himself with unbuttoning the nobleman’s overcoat and then Treavor’s shirt, as dutifully as any lover would…

Treavor couldn’t bring himself to look…

Treavor knew Martin was worried… He always worried, because, apparently, that was what a good lover did, they worried about their partner, wanted to see their partner happy and well…

Treavor was neither of these things, he was not happy, he was not well…

“Hey…” Martin cooed softly as his hands settled at Treavor’s waist once his shirts had been shed.

“It’s alright…”

Treavor scoffed, bitter and cruel, the burning in his chest scorching his words.

“No it’s not.” He snarled beneath his breath, his hands fisting the thin mattress sheets beneath him. Martin merely hummed, not at all intimidated by Treavor’s tone as he leaned close to kiss the center of Treavor’s chest…

“Not right now no…” He admitted softly, his thumbs soothing over the ridge of Treavor’s pelvic bone as he pressed his forehead to Treavor’s chest...

“But it will be…” He assured the young Lord gently.

“You can’t possibly know that…” Treavor muttered quietly as he desperately tried to focus on Martin’s thumbs… Gently pressing into his skin… He knew the Overseer was only trying to help calm him down…

Tentatively, Treavor unclenched his fists to settle his hands at Martin’s shoulders, leaning down to press his cheek to the top of the Overseer’s head.

“You can’t know that…” Treavor repeated softly as a tear began to roll down his cheek.

“No…” Martin confessed softly as he slowly pulled away from Treavor’s chest, careful to not accidentally bump Treavor’s cheek against his head as he leaned up to kiss the nobleman softly…

While Treavor was distracted by the kiss, Martin rose from his knees, gently toppling Treavor back onto the bed, the hands Treavor had at Martin’s shoulders were quickly looped around the back of the Overseer’s neck as Treavor allowed himself to be all but manhandled to the center of the bed.

Martin settled Treavor so his head rested on the pillows at the head of the bed before he pulled away…

Treavor looked up at the other man, eyes and cheeks still damp with tears, but cheeks warm and eyes wide with something other than fear or pain…

“You’re right…” Martin sighed softly, “I can’t know if it’s all going to be alright…” He confessed gently.

“But worrying won’t do much good for us right now…” He said as his thumbs slipped from Treavor’s waist to the fly of his pants.

“So what I want you to do right now…” Martin hummed as he slipped his thumbs beneath the hem of Treavor’s pants and undergarments, tugging the stiff fabrics off his lover’s legs, “Is get comfortable, and stop worrying.”

Treavor was tempted to make a stink about how Martin so carelessly tossed his clothing to the floor… But not caring, not worrying? That sounded like a damn good idea…

So Treavor laid back on the bed, bare and unashamed, watching silently as the Overseer shed his clothing in the dim light of the room.

Treavor’s eyes trailed across the impressive repertoire of scars clinging to Martin’s back, some knife wounds and more bullet wounds then Treavor cared to count…

When Martin returned to the bed, Treavor instinctively reached out to touch the Overseer. It had taken a brief while for Martin to drag Treavor out of his shell of insecurity, to let Treavor know it was alright to touch, to speak to Martin freely…

Treavor’s palm settled on the flat of Marin’s stomach slipping up his chest as Martin drew closer.

Martin kissed him sweetly as he settled onto the bed beside Treavor, rolling them over onto their sides so he could hold Treavor properly. One arm was wedged beneath the dip of Treavor’s waist and the bed, the other trailed along Treavor’s side, soothing over the bones below gently…

Treavor likewise clung to Martin, feeling the subtle shifts of muscle beneath the Overseer’s skin, feeling the warm blood and his heartbeat beneath his palms…

Treavor sighed softly as Martin pulled away from the kiss to reach out and dim the bedside lamps, plunging the room into an inky dark, save for the glow of Dunwall seeping in through the edges of the window curtains.

Martin was a warm, shaded figure in the dark, but one that Treavor knew well.

The Overseer kissed Treavor once more before pulling him close, tucking Treavor to him soundly, looping his arms around Treavor however he could.

Treavor was warm, and safe, and protected, he found himself greedily pressing closer to Martin, desperate for the soft affections the Overseer offered him.

They had fallen asleep in such intimate positions numerous times before, curled around one another in the quiet dark of their rooms at the Hound’s Pit…

“The bed is too firm…” Treavor repeated again, softer this time, thoughtless, exhaustion tugging at the edges of his words…

Martin merely huffed, his exhale tickling Treavor’s ear gently.

“New beds are always firm Teacup…” He mumbled softly, Treavor hummed as he ran his palm along Martin’s back, tracing the aged scars with his fingers slowly…

“I miss our bed…” He eventually whispered, “I miss… I miss the way the mattress was soft…” Treavor wished he could stop talking… “I miss those damn blankets, I miss how everything smelled like… Like us…”

Treavor hadn’t realized how tight his chest had become until he gasped for a shuddered breath.

There were so many things wrong… So many, so many, too many things wrong.

“Hey, hey…” Martin cooed softly, “Calm down alright… I’m right here, with you… It’s alright…”

A hand settled at the back of Treavor’s head, drawing him to the crook of Martin’s neck, his cheek pressed snug to the Overseer’s throat, allowing him to hear the steady, if slightly quickened, heartbeat below, as Martin’s lips brushed his ear.

“It’s gonna be fine. We are going to be fine… We can fix this. Nothing will happen. I won’t let anything happen.”

Martin shifted slightly so he could kiss Treavor’s cheek.

“You need to breathe Sugar Spoon… C’mon.” Martin coaxed softly as he began to take deep, slow, exaggerated breaths.

Treavor did his best to copy the Overseer despite tightness of his own chest, drawing stilted gasps of air, releasing them as pitiful sobs.

“I-I can’t.” Treavor eventually gasped out, his voice strained and weak.

“You’re gonna pass out.” Martin pointed out quietly, though worry bit at the edges of his voice as he pulled halfway off Treavor, cupping the nobleman’s cheeks with his hands.

“Breathe Treavor.” Martin repeated.

“I can’t.” Treavor choked out.

“You need to.”

Treavor whimpered as he drew his hands to Martin’s wrists, gripping the Overseer’s arms tightly as his shoulders began to tremble.

This wasn’t his first panic attack, Treavor had more than enough experiences with these sorts of fits to know that while yes, he was in danger of passing out unless he could get his lungs to cooperate, he wasn’t exactly at risk of dying…

The Overseer in bed beside him knew too...

But Martin was still concerned…

Treavor’s chest began to burn, and he choked on the breath he had unknowingly been holding.

“Hurts…” The word was frail as it tumbled from Treavor’s lips, delicate like glass but as gut wrenching as a knife in your side.

“I know Treavor, I know…” Martin soothed softly as he ran his thumbs over Treavor’s dampening cheeks as the body before him heaved and convulsed.

Martin could only imagine the storm brewing inside the nobleman’s mind, Treavor, despite his best efforts, was always so quick to unravel behind closed doors.

Martin recalled the night the twin Lords were… Disposed of…

Treavor had argued with Havelock over the Pendleton blockage, and while he agreed that something must be done, Treavor never once saw death as the appropriate answer for dealing with his brothers.

But Havelock didn’t care, and in the end, Martin doubted Corvo did either…

Treavor fell apart as soon as Martin closed the door to his (their) room.

Martin watched as the nobleman crumbled in on himself, arms looping around his front, head bowed as he stumbled towards the bed, anguish contorting his features as his breath caught bitterly in his throat.

Martin did his best to console the distressed lord that night, just as he was doing his best now.

“Hey… Hey…” Martin cooed softly as he shifted closer to feel the nobleman against him, drawing Treavor’s forehead to rest against his own.

“We’re gonna be alright Treavor…” Martin whispered softly, “Everything is gonna be alright…”

Treavor parted his lips to rebuttal the Overseer, but Martin kissed him softly before the first words could escape.

“None of that now Treavor.” Martin said, “None of that… Just listen to me, you can do that can’t you Teacup? Just relax and listen alright?”

Martin didn’t bother waiting for an answer.

“We are going to be fine…” Martin repeated firmly, “Corvo and the young Empress will be upset yes… But neither are unreasonable. The only mistake we have made is enabling a madman…”

Martin kissed Treavor again, firmer this time, to silence a stumbled objection before he continued talking.

“We had no idea Havelock was planning on taking this so far… As far as we were concerned, the night of the toast was the end of the battle and the beginning of the war.”

Martin ran his thumbs over Treavor’s cheeks gently…

“Havelock blindsided us too… Threatened us into compliance, and now we’re here, not on our own violation.” Martin tilted his head back to kiss Treavor’s forehead, soft and sweet.

“We’ll be fine, this wasn’t our fault…” Treavor heaved a stuttered breath as he shifted forward to be closer to the Overseer.

“I-I don’t l-like this…” He whispered breathlessly, Martin sighed, slipping one hand from Treavor’s cheek to stroke along his back, trying to ease the tightness of Treavor’s lungs as best he could.

“I know… I know…” Martin soothed gingerly. “But everything is going to be alright…”

“You can’t possibly know that…” Treavor hissed weakly, his voice acquiring some edge as he looked up to Martin in the dark of the room. Martin could see the dim light of Dunwall cast through the window settle over Treavor’s back and curl just over his cheek…

“What if the young Empress is not nearly as merciful as you make her out to be?” He asked curtly, biting out each word softly as to not to disturb the quiet of the room…

“What if Corvo decides that we are not worth listening to?” A shudder ran across Treavor’s skin, raising gooseflesh in its wake.

“We-We’re still conspirators of murder Martin… Murder and conspiracy and Treason…” The nobleman began sobbing anew, “T-they’ll never let us- let us…”

“Then we leave.”

The words were bold and… Unfathomably curious…

“Leave?”

“Yes…” Martin repeated softly, “Leave…”

“But… Where?” Treavor stammered softly.

“Anywhere.” Martin replied, “Somewhere soft and quiet… Where no one knows our names or faces…”

Martin gingerly repositioned himself against Treavor, looping his arms around the nobleman before him to hold him tightly.

“Somewhere we can start over… Where we don’t have to worry about all this… About being the High Overseer or the Prime Minister… Somewhere we can just be us, be together…”

Treavor was quiet…

“I have some friends in Morley who owe me a few favors…” Martin continued, “Rolling green pastures, orchards and mountains and crystal clear lakes… We could start there and see where we-”

“We can’t just leave Martin…” Treavor sighed wistfully, his breath returning to him quietly, “We have responsibilities to maintain…” The Overseer scoffed bitterly.

“Responsibilities to people who would much rather see us rot in prison.”

Treavor’s fingers jabbed into Martin’s side again, causing the other man to cough out a pearl of laughter.

“What happened to ‘everything is gonna be alright’?” Treavor asked slyly, grinning in the dark like a fox despite the tears still clinging to his cheeks.

“You happened Lord Pessimistic.” Martin snapped playfully.

Treavor hummed his own little trill of laughter before he tilted his head just so to kiss Martin…

Kissing Treavor, Martin found, was as easy as breathing or dancing, there were no words to be said, only instinct and action.

If Treavor didn’t like something, he’d tell Martin in his own little way, a too hard nip at a lip, a shove at the chest, nails in Martin’s shoulders. Martin would back off, always, and allow Treavor a moment to resettle.

But that eve, Treavor was in charge, guiding the kiss sweetly, demanding nothing but softness from his companion, something which Martin was all too happy to supply.

Treavor’s hand settled at Martin’s cheek before reaching up to curl into the Overseer’s hair, not pulling, simply holding, feeling. Martin couldn’t help but grin into the kisses, short as his hair was, it was always a treat to have Treavor toy with his short locks.

Somewhere in the night, a clock chimed thrice, it was late, or early, Martin didn’t care.

Treavor did however as he slowly began to wind down their kisses until they shared nothing but chaste pecks.

“Are you feeling better?” Martin asked softly, straining to look at his partner in the darkness, Treavor sighed heavily before him as he nodded.

“A bit…” He replied softly, “Though… I must admit, I am still quite…” His words trail off, but Martin could guess well enough what Treavor wanted to say…

“We’ve had a regretfully busy day…” Martin admitted gingerly, “And it’s awfully late…”

“I don’t think I’ll be getting much sleep tonight…” Treavor whispered timidly, “I don’t want to think about… But I’m sure I’ll see…”

Martin sighed and pulled Treavor closer… Tucking the nobleman's face to his throat as his arms locked around Treavor’s back and middle.

“I’ll be right here Treavor…” He said, “I’m not leaving anytime soon…”

“Promise?” Treavor asked quietly, his words tickling Martin’s throat.

Martin kissed Treavor’s brow gently.

“I promise… I’ll be right here all night, I’ll be right here in the morning… I’m not leaving Love…”

Treavor hummed something soft and thoughtful as he finally relaxed in Martin’s arms…

“I love you Treavor…” Martin said.

It wasn’t the first time Martin had ever said those words, it wasn’t the first time they had carried such weight across his tongue…

But it was his first time saying them to Treavor…

“You love… Me?” Treavor asked gingerly, his voice a most timid whisper as his own arms settled around Martin, clinging to the Overseer as if afraid he would disappear…

“You love me?” Treavor repeated when Martin fell quiet in thought.

“I do…” Martin replied firmly.

“You won’t leave me?” Treavor asked.

“Never.” Martin assured him.

“You love me…”

“I love you…”

“I think…” Treavor began slowly, his voice sly, as if he were sharing a most mischievous secret.

“I think… I may love you too…”


	2. We Shit The Bed: Smut Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Martin uses a different method to calm Treavor down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to ZONTRON for commenting that yes, a smut version was indeed necessary.
> 
> And as always, dedicated to our beloved Atramento, consider this your christmas present lol.

“Are you even listening to me?” Martin hissed as he stopped his pacing to stand before Treavor, his arms were crossed, teeth gritted behind closed lips. Treavor met Martin’s sharp, sharp eyes briefly before looking away… His silence spoke volumes…

Martin sighed heavily, hanging his head and dropping his arms in defeat…

“We really fucked up…” The Overseer muttered bitterly, resentfully… Treavor remained quiet, still desperately trying to fight off his thoughts with happier memories…

“Havelock's gone mad… We’ve kidnapped the fucking Empress, and sent our one shot at salvation down the river…”

Treavor bit his lip and grimaced, everything Martin said was true…

It was true, and it was horrible…

“I saw this coming…” Martin admitted quietly, both to himself and Treavor, “Not this of course… But something similar at least…” The Overseer sighed with a wave of his wrist.

“This whole thing was rigged from the start… But I at least thought Havelock was smart enough to not do anything so reckless…”

Treavor offered Martin a small, thoughtless sound and little more.

“You’re distracted…” Martin stated quietly, his voice had lost the edge it had as he ranted to Treavor about their current predicament.

Treavor merely nodded, absentminded and robotically, not thinking of what he was really doing…

Hands, warm and firm and calloused from years on the road gently took hold of Treavor’s as Martin moved to take a seat beside the nobleman on the bed…

“Talk to me Darling…” Martin pressed softly as he ran his thumbs over the back of Treavor’s knuckles, feeling the dips and ridges of the bones beneath the skin.

“I locked the door and Havelock is out bossing around his lackeys…” Martin assured the nobleman gently.

“It’s just us… Just us…” Treavor allowed Martin to press a soft little kiss to his forehead as he snuggled close, looping an arm around Treavor’s waist so they could sit hip to hip…

The mattress whined at them with every move Martin made…

“The bed is too firm…” Treavor mumbled listlessly as he leaned against Martin, resting his head against the Overseer’s shoulder…

“That’s all you can think about?” Martin huffed softly, his tone a strange mix between amusement and irritation.

“We’re up to our tits in Havelock’s shit and all you care about is the fact that your bed is a little stiff?”

“It’s the only thing I want to focus on right now.” Treavor hissed tightly as he tried to lean away from the Overseer, such close contact was proving to be far more suffocating than comforting at that moment, but Martin held him tight, keeping him close…

“I-I don’t want to think right now.” Treavor mumbled, relenting his attempts to pull away, “It’s just… It’s a lot… And I don’t think I’m ready to unpack it all yet…”

Martin sighed heavily before he began to run his hand along Treavor’s back.

“It… An awful lot has happened…” Martin said simply, acknowledging the fact without putting his opinion on the table.

“I don’t know what to do…” Treavor replied, his voice strained, just a whisper as thoughts and feelings kept battering against the fragile wall he had stuffed them behind in his head.

“What do you want me to do?” Martin asked softly.

“You… Do?” Treavor repeated dully, unfocused and confused.

“Is there anything I can do to help.” Martin reiterated softly as he ran his thumb along the curve of Treavor’s thigh.

The soft gesture, such a simple action, had Treavor’s concerns and fears grinding to a violent halt as seemingly every fiber of his being narrowed in to focus on the thoughtless comfort Martin was offering him. 

It was a common gesture for the Overseer, to seize the nobleman by the hips, either in bed or quiet corners, soothe his thumbs along the soft curves of Treavor’s waist as they kissed or fucked or simply stood together, heads bowed, eyes closed, just enjoying one another’ company... 

“Could you…” Treavor began, timid and unsure, swallowing thickly.

“Distract me…” He finally murmured as he pressed himself as close as he could to Martin, tucking his face into the Overseer’s throat as his hand came to grasp his partner’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want to think…” Treavor whispered, “I don’t want to think about what happened… What’s going to happen…”

His words fell away as Martin pressed another soft kiss to the top of his head… The hand at his hip slipped away to trail along his spine as Martin began running his thumb over the back of his knuckles…

“Alright…” The Overseer breathed softly, his words warm against Treavor’s hair before a nose nudged the side of his head, prompting him to raise his head.

Lips pressed to Treavor’s forehead warmly.

“Alright…” Martin repeated as he bowed low to steal a proper kiss.

The kiss was sweet and lingering, with Treavor chasing Martin’s mouth every time the Overseer attempted to pull away.

They remained like that for a while… Seated side by side on the too stiff bed, gently clinging to one another as they kissed. Martin allowed Treavor to take the lead that evening, not wanting to jump the gun and pressure his partner into doing something he’d regret in the morning…

If Treavor wanted to take things further, he was going to have to make the first move… A rare treat for Martin, but one he delighted in whenever the move struck his otherwise lovingly doltish boyfriend.

Martin was patient however, happily responding to his partner’s soft kisses, keeping one arm loosely coiled around the back of Treavor’s waist, his free hand slowly stroking Treavor’s thigh.

Eventually, the hand Treavor had at Martin’s shoulder began to slip, trailing along the front of the Overseer’s coat, fingers teasing over buttons slyly before disappearing to settle at the crook of Martin’s arm.

Treavor pressed a quick peck to the corner of Martin’s mouth before drawing back slightly, Martin let him as he slipped his hand beneath the hem of Treavor’s shirt to feel the warmth of his skin against his fingers.

Treavor shivered at the action but didn’t pull away, rather he looked at his partner, eyes soft and half-lidded, pupils wide, cheeks rosy, lips damp.

“May I?” He asked softly.

“Of course.” Martin replied.

Treavor smiled a small, self-satisfied little grin as he pressed another kiss to Martin’s mouth before easing himself from his seated position beside the Overseer to occupy Martin’s lap.

Martin instinctively looped his arms around Treavor’s lower back, pulling the noble closer as Treavor’s hands found his shoulders and then cheeks, tilting Martin’s head back to kiss him properly.

“I want to ride you.” Treavor purred just against Martin’s lips as his hands wandered back down to the front of the Overseer’s coat, fingers slowly slipping buttons free.

“Do you now?” Martin mused against Treavor’s jaw, brushing his lips against soft skin with every word.

“Mh-hmm~” Treavor hummed, tilting his head a tad more to bare his throat to the Overseer.

“You said you would distract me.” Treavor chimed lightly as he slipped the last button holding Martin’s Overseer coat closed, tugging the garment open.

Martin reluctantly released the hold he had on Treavor to allow his partner to slip his coat from his shoulders, down and off his arms before tossing the stiff article to the floor.

Martin would have pouted at the rough treatment of his coat, But Treavor drew him into another kiss and just like that, the coat ceased to matter…

Hands settled at Treavor’s hips again, roaming over the curve of his waist, down to his ass. The noble man stifled a giggle against the Overseer’s lips and Martin found himself grinning into their next kiss as he slipped his hands beneath Treavor’s shirt again to run his palms over his partner’s back.

Treavor’s hands began to run along Martin’s sides, over the fabric of his shirt, slowly, gently, while he boldly ran his tongue along Martin’s lower lip, the Overseer graciously inviting Treavor’s tongue past his teeth.

The kiss grew more heated thereafter, with Martin none too shyly nibbling at Treavor’s lower lip as he began to undo the odd clips holding the front of his partner’s outer coat together.

Martin had a real love-hate relationship with Treavor’s choice of clothing, on one hand, the nobleman looked good in his form fitted suits and slacks, ties and three pieces… 

But they were fucking annoying to get off.

Treavor had even gone as far as to swat his hands away a few times so he could undress himself, it was a small blow to Martin’s ego to say the least. 

He could tie his shoes and count by twos, but for the life of him, he could not undo Treavor’s bloody coat buttons. 

Martin could tell that Treavor knew he was getting frustrated because the nobleman was smiling into their kisses, practically tickled pink by Martin’s inability to undo a few stupid buttons. 

“Mhh, want help?” The nobleman asked coyly as he broke away from the kiss to sit back in Martin’s lap slightly, offering the Overseer a chance to see what exactly he was dealing with.

Martin outright pouted at the playful slight, but the pout was quickly replaced by a dourly little smile as Treavor pecked his lips sweetly before sitting back again to fiddle with his coat buttons.

Martin’s hands settled at Treavor’s hips as he watched his partner work.

“How the hell do you do that so quickly?” The Overseer asked as Treavor shucked off his coat, letting the heavy outer layer slip off his shoulders and to the floor behind him.

“Practice.” Treavor replied primly, “You don’t grow up in the aristocracy without learning how to do up and down preposterously fancy fashion styles.” 

Martin merely hummed as he slipped his arms back around Treavor, pulling him closer so he could nibble at his partner’s neck without a collar in the way.

Treavor snickered at the Overseer’s insistence, but tilted his head slightly regardless, enjoying the sensation of lips at his throat and hands on his ass.

Martin was determined to leave a lovely little mark on Treavor, maybe a few if the nobleman would let him get away with it, Treavor had a wonderfully sensitive neck, but he bruised easily, and as much fun as it was to make said bruises, explaining them was a hassle for the lord.

Which was why Martin chose to finally leave his mark quite a ways down Treavor’s neck, where he knew a coat collar would be able to hide the bruise.

Treavor sighed heavily as he slumped further into the Overseer’s embrace, just enjoying the attention he was receiving, it was, or had been, a rare treat for Treavor to be so lovingly tended to.

Cat whores played their part well, but they only did so for money, like any good whore would. And any other member of the aristocracy, man or woman, neither had the time or desire for Treavor, at least, not in the way Treavor wished to be desired.

Before Martin decided that he wanted to persue Treavor for more than just casual sex, the last time Treavor had been willingly touch by another person was when his brothers all but dragged him out of the woods after putting a bullet into him before they shunted him off to Wallace…

“Hey, hey…” Martin cooed abruptly, his hands appearing at Treavor’s cheeks to gently wipe away his tears.

Treavor hadn’t even realized he had begun crying…

“It’s alright…” Martin murmured softly, “We’re safe, we’re alive… Everything’s alright…”

“Nothing is alright…” Treavor whispered hoarsely, his throat suddenly feeling far too tight.

“We’re not safe… We already have a foot in the grave… Nothing is alright.”

Martin sighed and leaned up to kiss Treavor’s cheek gently.

“Do you trust me?” He asked softly, looking between his partner’s panicked, unfocused eyes as he cupped the nobleman’s cheeks.

“Treavor do you trust me?”

The noble's eyes refocused on Martin as the Overseer brought their heads together, foreheads gently resting against one another’s, noses just touching…

“Yes…” Treavor finally sighed, his voice soft but sure. “Yes, I trust you…” A small, wry smile tugged at the edges of his lips as he quipped a little, “More than I trust myself at least…” 

Martin hid a small grimace at that, not wanting to get into another argument about self worth at the moment as he slipped his hands from Treavor’s cheeks back down to his waist to hold him properly.

“Then I want you to trust me when I say that everything is going to be alright…” Martin said firmly, leaning up to kiss his partner when Treavor opened his mouth to retort.

“Just let me do all the worrying right now alright?” Martin murmured softly, his lips brushing against Treavor’s with every word.

“Just relax… Let me take care of you for tonight…” 

Treavor frowned at that, but his frown was swiftly kissed away.

“Don’t worry Treavor.” Martin hummed lightly as he ran his hands along Treavor’s thighs, to his knees and calves, down to his shoes which were promptly slipped off and sent to the floor.

“We’re going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine…” It was spoken like a promise, and Treavor could only hope Martin meant every word as he leaned down to kiss the Overseer again.

Martin smiled softly against Treavor’s lips as he kicked off his own shoes before, keeping one arm looped around Treavor’s waist, maneuvering them further onto the bed, until his back rested against the headboard, and his legs were stretched out over the mattress…

Sad to say, Treavor was right when he said that the bed was uncomfortably firm…

But that didn’t stop Martin from slipping his hands beneath Treavor’s shirt to run his palms over warm skin.

“You wear too many buttons…” Martin grumbled as he, once again, began the tedious task of undoing Treavor’s shirt, Treavor merely rolled his eyes before tugging the hem of Martin’s turtle neck up, exposing the Overseer’s toned stomach and a good portion of his chest in the process.

“And you wear such impractical clothing.” The nobleman quipped lightly.

“How is this impractical?” Martin groused with a cocked brow. Treavor merely tugged the fabric of the turtle neck again.

“I’ll have to pull your shirt over your head Martin.” He said simply, “A most impractical design.”

“More practical than a hundred buttons.” Martin shot back.

“At least you don’t have to stop kissing me to get my shirt off.” Treavor pointed out, a smug little grin settling at the edges of his mouth.

Martin rolled his eyes before tugging Treavor close by his shirt to do exactly that.

Warm, slender fingers and palms greedily roamed across Martin’s torso, tracing over muscles and bones, slipping further beneath the hem of his turtleneck to train over his collar, all the while his fingers continued to struggle with the buttons of Treavor’s shirt.

By the time Martin was half-way done with Treavor’s shirt, Treavor had moved on to attack Martin’s neck with kisses and love bites, murmuring playful little jabs into his throat as his hands began to toy with Martin’s belt.

“You sure you don't want help~?” The nobleman purred just below Martin’s ear as he teasingly cupped Martin’s cock through his pants, grinning widely as the Overseer beneath him stuttered a sharp gasp.

“Fucking tease.” Marin grit out between clenched teeth as he did his very best to resist the urge to just tear open Treavor’s shirt, damning all those stupid buttons.

But he wouldn’t… He wouldn’t because he knew that it would upset Treavor, and that was the last thing Martin wanted at the moment…

So he just grumbled softly, tilting his head to reciprocate the attention Treavor was giving his neck while he continued to struggle with the buttons, doing his best to focus as Treavor continued to gently grind his palm against his clothed erection.

When Martin final-fucking-ly managed to undo all the buttons holding Treavor captive inside his shirt, he none too hastily tore Treavor’s shirt off his shoulders, being just careful enough to not tear the fabric, but otherwise not careing about the garment in the slightest.

The moment Martin could, he began to train his hands and fingers along every inch of Treavor he could reach. Running his hands along Treavor’s sides and back, over his stomach and chest, memorizing the body above him as best he could.

Treavor pulled away from Martin’s throat to kiss him properly as he undid the Overseer’s belt in a fluid, well practiced movement, slipping the button of Martin’s pants free before pausing at the zipper.

“What’s on your mind?” Martin hummed as he trailed a row of kisses along the edge of Treavor’s jaw, drawing a tittered breath from the noble in his lap.

“I’m thinking.” Treavor replied lightly as he settled his hand just as Martin’s thigh, his free hand trailed along Martin’s side before moving to cup the Overseer’s cheek.

“Hmm?” Martin hummed softly as he leaned into Treavor’s palm, “What about?” He asked.

“I’m thinking that I want you in my mouth.” Treavor mused casually as he slipped both of his arms around Martin’s neck. 

“I have lube.” Martin said softly, Treavor merely grinned.

“So do I.” 

Martin groaned lightly, rolling his head atop his shoulders, feeling Treavor’s arms around him.

“You’re gonna kill me, you tease.” He sighed as he set his hands on Treavor’s hips. Returning the smug little kiss Treavor pressed to his lips regardless.

“I thought you liked it when I teased you?” Treavor pouted playfully.

“I love it.” Martin corrected smoothly with his own kiss.

Treavor hummed lightly, smiling against Martin’s lips as his arms unfurled from the Overseer’s neck, training back down to Martin’s fly.

Martin sighed as his zipper was undone, lapping into Treavor’s mouth as slim fingers tugged the front of his pants open to slip inside.

Treavor grinned into the kiss at the soft moan to slip past Martin’s mouth when he grasped his partner’s prick, guiding the cock from the confines of Martin’s pants so he could properly fondle his boyfriend.

Treavor used both his hands to stroke along Martin’s cock, pausing their kiss to spit into his palm.

“Fuck…” Martin sighed up against Treavor’s mouth as his own hands found their way to Treavor’s pants.

The button on Treavor’s pants was far easier to undo then his shirt or coat buttons, Treavor even had the gall to snicker at how quickly Martin was able to unfasten his pants and tug down his fly.

Though that snicker quickly became a subdued groan as Martin began to fondle him through his briefs, teasing his prick through the thin fabric until Treavor was grinding against his hand, spilling needy little whimpers into Martin’s mouth with every exhale.

“I want you.” Treavor murmured into Martin’s mouth.

“Do you?” Marin mused as he pulled his hand away from the nobles erection, devouring the whimper to crawl up Treavor’s throat before he tugged Treavor’s briefs down to pull free the cock hiding below.

“I do.” Treavor breathed softly, shuddering softly as Martin began to stroke him.

“I really, really do.” The nobleman groaned.

Martin chuckled, guiding Treavor in for another kiss as he hooked his fingers beneath the hem of his partner’s pants, the way Treavor was seated on his lap prevented Martin from pulling his pants off all the way, but he managed to tug Treavor’s pants and briefs down just enough to grant him access to what he wanted.

“Oil?” Treavor purred curiously as one of Martin’s hands abandoned him to rifle around a back pocket.

“Of course.” The Overseer hummed as he uncapped a small vial, squeezing a healthy amount of lubricant onto his index and middle fingers before looping his arms back around his partner’s hip.

Treavor flinched when Martin’s fingers first slipped between his thighs to smear the oil over his entrance, it was an instinctive reaction to the cool touch, but no longer a fear response.

Martin still cooed something soft as he dipped his head to kiss Treavor’s throat.

The body in his lap sighed and relaxed against him, allowing Martin to slip a finger past the ring of muscles guarding Treavor’s entrance. 

Martin slowly teased his partner with a single finger, slipping the digit in and out of the silky warmth slowly, enjoying the soft sounds Treavor sighed into his hair.

“This alright?” The Overseer asked softly as he nuzzled his partner’s throat, Treavor hummed a soft chuckle as he shuffled closer to Martin, bringing their cock’s together so he could stroke them at the same time.

“This is perfect.” The lord purred as he moved to rest his chin at Martin’s shoulder, looping one arm around the Overseer’s shoulder while the other kept stroking their cocks. 

Martin hummed a soft little sigh of contentment against Treavor’s shoulder as he gingerly teased his partner’s entrance with a second oil-slicked finger, waiting for Treavor to give him the go ahead before pressing into the noble.

Treavor didn’t give Martin permission right away, taking a moment to enjoy the second finger teasing his entrance before he turned his head slightly to press a soft kiss to Martin’s neck.

Martin in turn tilted his head to kiss the rim of Treavor’s ear before proceeding, pressing the second digit into his partner’s entrance, the oil soothing the process along.

When Treavor removed himself from his hiding place in Martin’s shoulder, the Overseer was quick to press a ginger kiss to his partner’s cheek, stilling the two fingers inside of Treavor momentarily to ask if everything was alright.

Treavor merely kissed him, grinding his hips back against the two fingers inside him.

It was all the consent Martin needed.

Martin sighed through his nose as he began to properly prepare his partner, scissoring and thrusting his fingers into Treavor, still being careful not to hurt the nobleman in his lap while also offering Treavor something to enjoy.

Treavor keened softly against Martin’s lips as the Overseer curled the two fingers inside him to brush against his prostate, his cock dribbling some messy beads of pre which only slickened his palm.

Martin would have loved to rattle off soft little nothings to Treavor, but the nobleman was always one to fluster easily, and no matter how pretty Treavor looked with scarlet cheeks, Martin knew being praised so eagerly made Treavor uncomfortable.

Perhaps once Martin had sunken into his partner he could get away with a few sweet words, but until then, Martin held his tongue and focused on nibbling Treavor’s lower lip. 

“Gonna cum if you keep doing that.” Treavor murmured softly, his shoulders trembling as Martin made another move to tease his partner’s prostate. Martin merely grinned, offering Treavor another soft kiss before the nobleman began to mouth his way along Martin’s throat.

“No hickies~” Martin joked teasingly as Treavor tugged at the collar of his turtleneck.

“You love it when I give you hickies.” Treavor huffed softly, Martin chuckled, enjoying the way the lord in his lap squirmed as he thrusted his fingers against his prostate.

Treavor cursed against Martin’s throat softly, his free hand looping around Martin’s opposite shoulder.

“I do.” Martin hummed, pausing to kiss Treavor’s ear, “But I also love giving you hickies.” He chuckled, “It’s not fair when you can mark up my neck but I can’t.”

Treavor outright laughed at that, a huffy little chuckle that quickly tumbled into a soft moan.

Martin purred against his partner’s temple as the hand Treavor was using to fondle them grew wet with semen, the body in his arms quivered, Treavor’s breath was warm against Martin’s shoulder, but the lord didn’t cry out, Treavor rarely did, as much as Martin would have loved to hear his name tumble from those soft lips, he knew that it took more than two fingers to have Treavor crying for him.

But Martin was more than patient, and more than willing to do whatever he needed to get Treavor beneath him.

So, he soothed the lord through his orgasm, letting Treavor ride it out on his fingers before trying to slip a third finger in.

“No…” Was the first coherent thing Treavor managed to gasp once the rolling pleasure crawling up his spine settled.

“Not like that.”

Martin pulled the third finger away, expecting Treavor to ask for more time, not try to crawl off his lap entirely.

“You alright?” Martin asked softly, sitting up straighter, suddenly much more awake, had he gone too far? Too fast? This night was supposed to be about helping Treavor relax, did he do something to upset the lord?

“I’m fine.” Treavor hummed, kissing Martin on the cheek as he repositioned himself between the Overseer’s legs, lowering himself to his stomach, elbows on either side of Martin’s thighs…

Oh.

Ohh…

Treavor grinned up at the overseer, his hand returning to Martin still stiff cock.

“Lay back?” The nobleman asked smoothly, Martin groaned through a smile as he settled back against the pillows behind him.

“You’re going to kill me one of these days.” He sighed softly before another low groan crawled up his throat as Treavor ran a teasing tongue along the underside of his prick.

“I would hope not~” The lord happily nestled between his thighs cooed, lips just brushing against the head of Martin’s cock, the sensation more than enough to have Martin shuddering in anticipation.

“I’d miss you far too much…” Treavor mumbled quietly, closing his lips around Martin before the Overseer could respond properly. 

Martin sunk down against the surrounding pillows with a quaking sigh, bringing a hand to gently pet Treavor’s hair as he worked, though he largely let Treavor suckle and tease him at the lord’s own pace. 

Martin had learned very quickly in their relationship that Treavor had a surprisingly talented mouth.

Treavor was of noble heritage after all, by blood, virtue and birthright, he played his part as both a grieving brother and a lord, a politician and a businessman, and he played his parts well.

From the few times Martin had heard the lord speak in court while he was present, Overseer duties made attending such events few and far between, Martin knew that Treavor had a way with words, though Martin was of course biased when it came to Treavor’s voice, but Treavor could still sway crowds.

It was a talent, pure and simple, to have that many people, most of whom had their heads shoved to far up their own and each others’ asses that Martin was honestly surprised they could hear anything at all, clinging to his words.

Martin had the pleasure of listening to Treavor talk down the nay-sayers and those who vocalized their suspicions of foul play regarding his brothers’ disappearance.

Again, Treavor was very good at playing his part, even managing to spill some crocodile tears as he navigated the room and skillfully spoke his way to where he belonged, right there, in parliament, among the rest of his blue blooded kin. 

Though of course, speaking to the masses wasn’t all Treavor’s mouth was good at.

The first time Treavor offered his mouth to Martin the overseer expected a sloppy, messy attempt. Martin could proudly say he was the first for a fair number of noble lady’s (A surprising number of lords were well acquainted with fellatio) back in Morley, and he could also say that none of them could suck cock to save their lives.

So to say that Martin was more than a little surprised when Treavor not only offered his mouth, something Martin honestly never expected the nobleman to do… But also managed to go down on Martin better than most seasoned whores he had come across during his travels?

Martin was pleasurably delighted, and while Treavor rarely offered his mouth, he wasn’t so used to asking for things he wanted, Martin always made sure to let Treavor know the gesture was appreciated whenever he did.

Treavor’s mouth was warm and wet, his lips and tongue soft against Martin’s cock, throat, when Treavor managed to swallow him down that far, tight and luxurious.

His cheeks were a lovely rouge, lips glistening damply, wrapped tight around Martin’s length, eyes half-lidded but focused. Martin couldn’t stop the lazy, leering grin tugging at his cheeks as he watched Treavor absentmindedly kick his legs back and forth, sometimes crossing his ankles, sometimes bending his knees so his feet rested up by his ass, other times just laying out across the bed.

The sounds he made, wet and devine, with every bob of his head, were music to Martin’s ears.

Treavor took his time easing Martin into his mouth and down his throat, occasionally he would pause to run his lips along the side of Martin’s cock, smearing saliva over the length so he could take more of Martin into his mouth.

Martin found himself more than a little breathless by the time Treavor had finally swallowed him down, soft sounds of pleasure wafted from his throat with ever breath as he watched the lord between his thighs bob his head along his cock. 

“Gonna cum if you keep that up.” Martin parroted through a low, sighed moan, repeating Treavor’s words from earlier as his hand came to cradle the back of Treavor’s skull.

The nobleman merely hummed, looking up at Martin through his lashes before he pressed Martin well down his throat, sinking down until his lips settled at the base of the overseer’s cock.

“Fuck, you’re pretty like that.” Martin groaned, allowing his head to fall back against the pillows, his words hardly registering in his own skull as he simply continued to pet Treavor’s head, silently coaxing the noble to continue. 

“Look so damn good wrapped around my cock.” Martin hummed low in his throat.

Heat was beginning to pool in his stomach, pre already dribbling messily from his prick, Treavor swallowed every drop greedily.

Saliva dribbled messily around Martin’s cock, smearing against Treavor’s lips and chin and cheeks, creating a right mess of Martin’s pants, not that either of them cared at the moment, they both had bigger things to worry about.

“M’ close.” Martin managed to grit out, reaching down to grasp his member around the base to starve off his orgasm with one hand.

“Ease off would you Teacup?” Martin panted softly as a shudder ran up his spine, the hand on Treavor’s head attempting to guide the noble off his prick, Treavor could put his mouth to damn good work, but Martin wasn’t one to just finish in someone’s mouth without warning.

Treavor glanced up at Martin, lips still wrapped tight around the head of overseer’s cock, eyes dark with want and a playful sort of cheek, in a fluid motion, Treavor fought the hand tangled in his hair to sink all the way back down onto the prick in his mouth.

“You’re gonna kill me like this.” Martin groaned through a grin as he let his head drop from Treavor’s hair and back onto the bed, followed by a soft curse as Treavor shooed his hand away from his cock.

“G-gonna cum in your mouth if you don’t- Ah fuck- Don’t stop.

Treavor simply hummed around Martin’s length, there were no words in the soft vibrations which roughly shoved Martin towards the edge of orgasm, but he could distinctly hear something along the lines of, ‘yea, that’s the idea’, at the back of his head.

“You want me in your mouth Sugar?” Martin groaned through a low moan as he brought an arm up to rest over his eyes. Martin wasn’t one to be easily ashamed or flustered, but he was one to feel vulnerable.

And there on his back, thighs spread around a bobbing head as Treavor worked his cock… Martin felt vulnerable, ill prepared.

Corvo could bust down the door at any moment and neither of them would be prepared to fight, flee or beg for forgiveness before the Lord Protector sunk his blade through their necks. 

But then again… This would be a hell of a way to go out.

Martin warned Treavor with a strangled, half choked cry of his name before his cock began spurting his release all across Treavor’s tongue.

Treavor kept half of Martin’s cock between his lips, using his free hand to milk the Overseer until he was finished. 

“Did… Did you swallow?” Martin groaned once he finally caught his breath, his cock still heavy atop his stomach, but no longer erect.

Treavor shook his head, judging by the way his cheeks were puffed out, Martin figured he couldn’t talk. 

The overseer sighed, forcing himself to sit up a bit more, still slouched against the pillows but no longer on his back, before he held out a hand to the nobles lips.

Treavor obediently opened his mouth, allowing a mess of saliva and semen to dribble from his tongue and lips into Martin’s palm, the slick and slimy, objectively disgusting, but useful.

“Turn around?” Martin hummed lightly once Treavor had swallowed whatever dregs of semen clung to his teeth, patting the lord’s thigh playfully before adding a snickered.

“Put on a show for me.”

Treavor rolled his eyes as a soft dusty rose settled at his cheeks, the nobleman turned around however, taking his time. His pants were already loose around his waist, his prick dangling from his open fly, but he did as the Overseer asked. 

Swaying his hips side to side as he eased his slipping pantline down his hips and over his knees with some help from Martin, who seemed far less interested in a show at the moment.

“Impatient are we?” Treavor mused playfully as he offered his partner a glance over his shoulder, now fully exposed to the Overseer.

“Not my fault you're a tease.” Martin snipped back, just as playfully as he tossed Treavor’s pants over the edge of the bed, taking a few moments to admire his partner before he gave Treavor’s rump a squeeze.

Treavor exhaled a soft chuckle through his nose softly as Martin’s hands roamed across his hips and thighs, along his back and sides.

A warm hand settled at Treavor’s newly exposed waist before lips softly pressed against the circular bullet scar seated just below Treavor’s shoulder…

Treavor was torn between shying away from the soft touch and leaning into it… Truthfully, he did like the attention Martin offered him a fair bit, it was nice to feel so cherished and validated.

All of Treavor’s scars had horror stories behind them, and many of Martin’s did too, but Martin wore his with pride, treating them as badges of honor, proof that he’d overcome, that he survived.

Treavor wished he could do the same… But more often than not, it was difficult for him to even look at himself in the mirror…

His downspiral was interrupted by Martin as the Overseer gently pushed Treavor down onto his hands and knees so he was hunched over Martin’s legs.

“How do you want me?” Martin asked softly as he easily pressed his index and middle finger into his partner’s entrance, still slick with oil and loose from earlier.

Treavor sighed, crossing his arms over Martin’s legs so he could lower his shoulders closer to the mattress and rest his head in his arms, keeping his hindquarters high so Martin could work.

“I said I wanted to ride you.” Treavor murmured softly, enjoying the gentle pleasure of being worked open on his partner’s fingers.

“You did…” Martin hummed softly as he began to work his third finger into Treavor’s heat, feeling as the noble before him squeezed his fingers tightly, though Treavor made no move to stop Martin’s progress so the overseer continued. 

“Would you rather me lay down or sit for you?”

Treavor hummed thoughtfully, raising himself back onto his elbows so he could peer over his shoulder.

“You’re fine the way you are.” He finally decided after a look at the way Martin was seated, Martin offered him a very sultry look, running a hand along Treavor’s thigh as he curled the three fingers inside Treavor, drawing a low moan to the lord’s lips.

“You’re teasing me.” Treavor accused around another soft keen of pleasure.

“I am~” Martin agreed smugly, as he carefully began to thrust the three fingers inside of his partner, being sure to only just brush against Treavor’s prostate without actually stimulating it.

“You’re cruel…” Treavor gasped as he began to rock his hips back against Martin’s fingers, his thighs trembling subtly. 

A disappointed whine tumbled from the lord’s lips when Martin slipped his fingers free, leaving Treavor quivering and wanting.

“I think you're ready.” Martin mused with a grin, watching as Treavor nodded and rose from his bowed kneel to reposition himself so he knelt over Martin, his one hand resting on the overseer’s thighs, the other reaching around to grasp Martin’s cock.

A hand settled at Treavor’s hip, pausing his descent as Martin began to slip his belt free and tug down his pants. Treavor merely groaned and pouted upon realizing what the Overseer was up to.

“Why are you still dressed?” The nobleman whined as he helped Martin worm the stiff fabrics off his thighs.

“How ever do you wear these?” Treavor muttered poutishly as he tugged at the stiff fabrics.

“I’m not even wearing them and I can tell they’re horribly uncomfortable.”

Martin laughed at that, a short, sarcastic, “Har, har.” As he raised his hips off the bed to wrestle his way out of his pants.

“They’re designed for functionality.” The overseer huffed as he kicked the garments off of his ankles before taking hold of Treavor’s waist with both hands, drawing the noble into his lap.

Treavor hummed a little snicker as he turned to kiss Martin’s temple while the overseer happily busied himself with scattering soft nips to Treavor’s shoulders, where the lord could easily hide any marks Martin left on him.

“I want you.” Martin mumbled against Treavor’s shoulder blade, his hands soothing along Treavor’s waist affectionately.

“Do you now?” Treavor giggled shamelessly, tittering away like a virgin at her betrothal. Martin merely hummed affirmingly, the hands he set at Treavor’s hips gently coaxing the lord back into a kneel, Treavor followed the Overseer’s hands without complaint.

The blunt head of Martin’s cock teasingly tapped against Treavor’s entrance, the prick slick with whatever oil Martin had used earlier. Thick and warmed with blood.

“You ready?” Martin asked softly, his breath warm against Treavor’s back.

Treavor nodded wordlessly, not trusting his voice to comply without sounding whiny. A small part of him worried that Martin would ring an answer from his throat before he allowed Treavor to sink down onto his length, but all the Overseer did was sigh and guide Treavor down a bit, just until the head of his cock slipped inside Treavor. 

“Slowly…” Martin breathed as he delicately trailed his hands along the outside of Treavor’s thighs, coaxing the lord in his lap to settle onto him.

Treavor sighed as he followed Martin’s silent suggestion, easing himself down, down, down onto the cock beneath him, enjoying the feeling of being spread nice and wide and full.

“There we go- there we go…” Martin groaned softly, his words tumbling from his lips tightly, warm against Treavor’s back, as his hands roamed across Treavor’s sides and stomach, trailing up to his chest.

Treavor sighed once he had finally sunk all the way down onto Martin’s length, feeling the Overseer beneath him, around him and inside him, warm and firm, reassuring.

Fingers teased over his right teat as Martin shifted slightly to sit, leaning up to kiss the back of Treavor’s neck as he hands returned to the nobleman’s waist.

“You alright?” Martin asked quietly, his voice straining subtly.

“I’m perfect.” Treavor purred in response, peering over his shoulder with a cheeky grin as he momentarily tightened himself around Martin, squeezing the cock he was sitting on.

Martin groaned against Treavor’s spine, murmuring a breathy, ‘yes you are.’ against his back as his hands tightened around Treavor’s waist.

Treavor hummed something appreciative as he basked in soft kisses, arching his back slightly, a strained hiss of pleasure slipping from between clenched teeth as Martin reached around his hip to grasp his prick.

“You are so fucking perfect…” The Overseer murmured quietly, his voice soft and low, each words pressed lovingly into the lord’s skin, with the same fort of tenderness Treavor had only ever found in those grotesquely flitty romance novels he (guiltily) read from time to time.

A soft whimper escaped Treavor’s throat between the heavy breaths which threatened to drown out Martin’s words. Treavor was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, despite how full his prick was, the delicious friction of Martin’s hand was nearly painful, not that Treavor would dare ask his partner to stop.

“H-how lucky am I, to have someone like you?” 

Treavor could feel Martin grinning cheekily against his shoulder as he spoke, and once the quote registered, Treavor couldn’t help but laugh.

“You are so fucking corny!” The nobleman accused, grinning stupidly as a shiver ran up his spine, Martin joined him in his laughter, though Treavor’s chuckle was cut short by a sultry little moan as Martin continued to fondle him.

“You love it~” The Overseer purred sweetly against Treavor’s shoulder, smiling against his partner’s skin as Treavor managed to snicker out a stuttered.

“You know I do~” Before he gently took hold of Martin’s wrist, a silent request for the Overseer to stop, which Martin did. The lord then returned Martin’s hand to his hips, peering over his shoulder at his partner.

“Lay back, would you?” Treavor asked softly.

“Kiss me?” Martin countered.

A soft look crossed Treavor’s eyes before he craned his neck further, meeting Martin just at his shoulder for a sweet little kiss (Maybe several) before Martin finally complied and lay back down against the pillows behind him.

Treavor started slowly. Without Martin at his back, he was free to begin.

A soft little sound escaped his lips as he began to slowly rock his hips back against the cock inside him, feeling the prick shift inside him in time with his movements, just getting used to the sensation, the fullness.

Martin’s hand stayed at his waist, not guiding the nobleman, simply resting, reassuring and there. 

Treavor sighed softly into the quiet room, the rolling of his hips gentle but pleasing, not enough to bring either of them to orgasm however.

When Treavor grew bored of such soft pleasures, he decided to move on. With a quiet keen, the lord began to lift himself off Martin’s lap, behind him, Martin hissed as Treavor’s heat squeeze and slid along his length.

Treavor allowed himself to rise maybe a third ways off Martin’s length before sinking back down onto the Overseer, relishing in the soft sparks of pleasure which ran along his spine.

Martin’s hands squeezed Treavor’s hips, a silent beg to continue without attempting to guide the lord.

Treavor kept his hands on Martin’s thighs, alternating between pressing his palms to the Overseer’s toned legs every time he bottomed out, to balancing on the tips of his fingers every time he rose on the cock.

The rhythm was still gentle, the bed softly groaning beneath them with every move Treavor made. Their breathing, especially Treavor’s, was laboured, heavy, interrupted by soft moans and whimpers every so often.

Treavor was more than happy to keep things gentle for the time being, taking the time to enjoy the sensation of riding Martin’s length, the weight of cock inside him, the feeling of being so full.

But the way Martin hands kept squeezing his waist made Treavor well aware that his partner wanted more.

Treavor hummed through another soft moan, the head of Martin’s cock sliding along his prostate, as his hands abandoned the Overseer’s thighs to settle over Martin’s hands at his waist.

It didn’t take much to convince Martin to take control.

Martin didn’t immediately begin rutting away inside Treavor, he wasn’t so cruel, rather, he eased his partner into a more satisfying pace, urging Treavor to rise higher and higher along his length, only to drag him back down into his lap.

Treavor mewled and shook every time he was made to bounce on Martin’s cock, his shoulders and thighs trembling beautifully, his hands clasping Martin’s own, his prick erect and bobbing between his thighs in time with the rise and fall of his hips, dribbling seed across Martin’s lap.

The bed was creaking constantly now, the mattress whining beneath them rhythmically, accompanied by the near constant dribble of noises spilling from Treavor.

Soft sobs of pleasure, whimpers and mewls of need, Martin’s name tumbling brom his lips in a low, drawn out moan.

Martin relished in it all.

The way Treavor arched his back as he fucked himself on Martin’s cock, grinding down against his length so the head of his erection would brush against the lord’s prostate.

The way Treavor’s toes would curl in pleasure as euphoria raced up his spine, sending shivers all across his shoulders and thighs.

The way Treavor’s heat felt around his cock, warm and wet and soft like velvet, fluttering, tightening at random, hugging his length with every move Treavor made.

The way his voice would sometimes pitch in pleasure after a particularly perfect roll of his hips.

The way his head would roll about his shoulders every time he sunk back down onto Martin.

The way his hands tightened over Martin’s.

The way his cum splattered messily across Martin’s legs.

“C’mon Darling.” Martin coaxed, panting heavily as the body above him began to twitch and tremble, whimpering delicately as orgasm ripped along Treavor’s spine.

“Ride it out. Ride it out on my cock.”

Treavor mewled breathlessly, his hands slipping from Martin’s to resettle atop the Overseer’s thighs for balance as he shakily rocked his quivering hips down on Martin’s length.

Martin helped Treavor, guiding his hips, holding him steady as the lord stumbled his way through his orgasm.

“You were amazing…” Martin cooed softly as he sat further up, looping his arms around Treavor’s middle as he scattered a few more kisses along the nobleman’s shoulders.

Treavor merely sighed heavily in response, slumped forward slightly, hands still resting on Martin’s thighs.

“You alright?” Was Martin’s next question, as much as he would have loved to praise Treavor breathless there and then, coo and purr at him softly, tell him everything he had never been told before…

“Fine…” Treavor breathed softly, head still bowed, shoulders still haunched.

“Just… Need to rest a bit…”

Martin hummed understandingly, pressing another kiss to Treavor’s spine.

Treavor was neither a young man, nor a particularly fit one, there was a softness to him that only a life of nobility could grant, without a need to train or be fighting fit as the guard or Abbey demanded, Treavor was left very much lacking in physicality. 

He made up for his lack of bronze with his brains of course, but the fact remained that Treavor tended to tire before Martin, which usually either ended with Treavor squirming beneath Martin if he was up for it, or Martin hastily finishing across Treavor’s chest.

On a typical night, they would finish together, both satisfied and content with the mess they made, but this night… Martin wanted to take care of Treavor, ease his woes and make him feel good…

And if that meant hastily retreating to the bathroom before bed then so be-

“Could… Could we switch?”

The soft question had Martin pause, taking a moment or two to register that Treavor had asked him a question, the lord’s haze unfocused but wanting as he peered over his shoulder down at Martin.

“Are you up for it?” Martin found himself asking as he moved to rest his chin at his partner’s shoulder.

Treavor nodded slowly, throat bobbing as he swallowed.

“I want you…” Treavor murmured quietly, sheepishly, averting his eyes as a dusty rose settled across his cheeks. Martin grinned, squeezing Treavor’s middle playfully.

How very lucky he was indeed.

“Just… Be gentle?” Treavor asked softly, squirming slightly in Martin’s lap as the Overseer held him close, jostling the still hard cock buried deep inside his belly as Martin leaned up to kiss Treavor’s cheek with a smile.

“Course Teacup.” He purred sweetly before he began to maneuver the two of them atop the bed. Perhaps it would have been easier for the both of them if Martin had just pulled out, but he didn’t want to part from Treavor for an instant.

By the end of it, Treavor found himself down low on his knees and elbows, Martin curled against his back, head tucked against the crook of his neck, trailing his lips along every inch of Treavor he could reach while his hands soothed along Treavor’s sides.

“Comfy?” The Overseer hummed against the back of Treavor’s ear, feeling the body beneath him shudder as he gently ground his hips against Treavor’s rear.

“Y-yes…” Treavor whispered softly in reply, though he sounded uncertain as he nervously tangled his hands in the sheets. Martin cooed something soft as he pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of Treavor’s neck.

“Do you want a pillow?” Martin suggested sweetly, Treavor paused, nibbling his lower lip thoughtfully before nodding. Martin carefully reached around behind himself, grabbing the pillow he had been resting against and handing it to Treavor.

Treavor tucked the soft cushion beneath his chest and chin, hugging it tight against him in anticipation.

“Hey… Relax Darling…” Martin soothed softly, running his hands along Treavor’s sides once again in an attempt to ease the lord.

“I’m right here, you know? I’ll take care of you, just relax.”

Treavor took a deep breath before nodding, turning his head to press his cheek to the pillow, Martin couldn’t help but lean down and kiss the corner of his partner’s mouth. 

A stuttered sigh escaped Treavor’s lungs as Martin began to properly rock against him, not yet thrusting properly, just rolling his hips against Treavor, offering Treavor enough sensation to have the lord softly mouthing Martin’s name, but not enough to have him in pain from oversensitivity.

“This good?” Martin murmured against the back of Treavor’s neck, pressing a few open mouthed kisses there as Treavor trembled and nodded beneath him.

“You look so good…” Martin cooed, smiling against Treavor’s shoulder as the lord’s breath hitched.

“Feel even better…” A low whimper slipped from Treavor’s lips as he tried to slip an arm between himself, the pillow and the bed.

“No, no, no.” Martin chided softly as he took hold of Treavor’s wrists, guiding his arms out to rest before him. Treavor whined wordlessly.

“None of that now Treavor…” Martin huffed, pausing to kiss Treavor’s throat.

“You know I’ll take care of you, right?” He purred teasingly as he paused the soft rocking of his hips to pull out a ways further, Treavor squirmed beneath him, his position making it impossible for him to chase after Martin’s cock.

“Just relax, Sugar Spoon…” Martin hummed, his words drowned out but a low moan which bubbled from Treavor’s throat as he pressed back into the lord’s warmth.

“I got you, I got you…” Martin crooned against Treavor’s ear, delighting in every soft cry of pleasure to tumble from the lord’s lips as he continued to thrust into Treavor.

The body beneath him jolted with every thrust, whimpering and mewling each time Martin bottomed out inside him as the mattress began to groan beneath them once again.

Treavor craned his head up, looking over his shoulder with a soft whine, hands still tangled in the sheets, prick stiff between his thighs. He knew damn well that Martin would take care of him, one way or another…

“P-please?” 

The image Treavor painted was sinful beyond words, here was a lord, a noble born, on his hands and knees, spread wide around another man’s cock, begging for more.

There was a time Treavor would have refused to ask his bed partners for anything, whether he was on top or beneath someone else, he would refuse to beg.

He would not beg to be touched or kissed or to cum. He would simply take what was offered and nothing more...

But Martin encouraged it… Martin told him that it was alright to ask for things. It didn’t make him weak, or as lowly as a whore, it made him human, a human with needs and wants.

And Martin very much loved it when he begged.

“You need something Darling?” The Overseer cooed softly as Martin raised his head to meet Treavor’s eyes, still maintaining the deep rocking pace of his hips.

Treavor’s words were cut off by another low moan, his head dropping back against the pillow, jaw falling open, eyes slipping closed, Martin chuckled at that.

“Tell me what you need Teacup… Use that pretty voice of yours…”

Treavor mewled helplessly, as bliss rolled up his spine.

“O-oh- Fuck, fuck- Martin, Martin please!” Treavor found himself babbling helplessly, tilting his head back to offer the Overseer more of his throat, which Martin greedily took advantage of. 

“Please, what, Treavor?” Martin eventually murmured, voice low and strained, bouncing in time with the thrusts of his hips.

“P-please more.”

“You want more~?”

“Y-yes!”

Treavor’s jaw fell slack as Martin bit the crook of his neck, not hard enough to bleed, he knew Treavor wasn’t a fan of that much pain, but certainly hard enough for Treavor to feel.

He mewled softly, keening beneath the sensation before that keen became a cry as Martin adjusted his pace again.

The sound of their coupling permeated the room, accompanied by gasping breaths and low moans, whimpers and mewls, softly choked names, all to the tune of the headboard smacking the wall and the mattress groaning beneath them, to create a symphony of bliss.

Every move Martin made had fire and thunder racing up Treavor’s spine, his toes curling and eyes rolling. He knew he was close, teetering towards the edge of blissful oblivion, all he needed was one final push.

“M-Mar… Martin…” Treavor babbled softly, keening his partner’s name delicately through a breathless moan. 

“Right here…” The Overseer rumbled gently, his words warm and reassuring against Treavor’s shoulder as he ran his tongue over the lovely little bite mark he had pressed into Treavor’s skin.

“Martin- Martin!” Treavor continued to whimper, desperation mounting in his voice as his whole body began to tremble beneath the Overseer’s cock.

“You close Darling?” Martin crooned against Treavor’s ear, Treavor could only gasp and nod feverishly, his prick dribbling a mess between his thighs.

“You want to cum Treavor?” Martin panted softly as he tucked his face against Treavor’s other shoulder to nibble a few more little marks there.

“You want to cum all over my cock~” Martin's only reply was another low moan from Treavor.

“Yesssss~” Treavor managed to hiss through clenched teeth.

“Oh I know, I know…” Martin groaned softly despite the feverish rutting of his hips, pistoning into Treavor deliciously.

“You need me. You need me, don’t you Teacup~” Martin murmured hotly.

“N-Need me to fuck you nice and good?”

“Yes-yes!”

“Oooh Darling… Beg me to make you cum?” Martin panted against Treavor’s throat.

“B-beg me to fuck you nice and good on my cock. Beg me to have you cum on my cock.”

Treavor mewled softly as Martin slowed his near violent rutting just a tad, not enough to cut Treavor off from the euphoria crawling up his spine, but enough to prevent him from toppling over that edge.

“Martin… Martin…” Treavor mewled helplessly, he knew exactly what he wanted to say, but getting his words straight and out was a whole other issue.

“N-need you- Need your cock.” Treavor’s words were stuttered, half choked and breathless, occasionally cut short by the sounds of pleasure Martin so easily tore from his lungs.

“O-Oh please! Please-please Martin!” Treavor sobbed as the Overseer once again took hold of his wrists as he tried to rise, hoping to grind back against his partner’s cock, only to find himself pinned down.

“P-Please let me cum!” Treavor mewled, craning his head back to look up at his partner, Martin grinned down at him before leaning close to give him a kiss.

Treavor pressed back against the Overseer’s lips as best he could in his position, but there was little Treavor could really do.

“Please Martin?” Treavor mumbled against Martin’s mouth, pausing to kiss his partner again.

“Please… Please let me cum on your cock?”

Treavor could feel the body behind him shudder as Martin kissed him again.

“You’re really fucking pretty when you beg.” The Overseer murmured before Martin hands disappeared from Treavor’s wrists, returning to his hips to hold him in place before Martin began to slam himself into Treavor.

The lord screamed and squealed beneath the Overseer, his hands fisting the sheets in a white knuckle grip as he was ravaged.

Martin’s mouth hovered close to his ear, and just below his own voice, Treavor could hear all the wonderful little things Martin whispered to him.

Calling him beautiful and wonderful, sweet and soft, warm and perfect.

Any other time Treavor would have blushed and shoved the Overseer away, but there and then, Treavor keened at every little praise, basking in the attention.

He wanted to believe every little thing Martin told him.

He wanted to believe he was beautiful and wonderful, sweet and soft and warm and perfect.

Treavor would doubt he was all these things later, but for the time being, he was more than happy to believe what Martin was telling him.

“C-close?” Martin panted against the base of Treavor’s neck, his hips were beginning to stutter as his own orgasm loomed.

“Ye- yea…” Treavor gasped between soft sounds of pleasure and need.

“G-gonna cum on y-your cock!” Treavor mewled breathlessly.

“Cum for me Darling.” Martin groaned against Treavor’s shoulder.

“Cum all over my cock.”

A series of babbled cries and pleads and calls of Martin’s name tumbled from Treavor’s lips as the Overseer sent him over the edge of oblivion.

Martin eased Treavor through his orgasm, fucking the lord through the tremors and cries as he chased his own release, finishing shortly after Treavor had spilled himself across the bed.

Martin slumped over Treavor, his chin resting over the lord’s shoulder as he caught his breath, his cock twitching and spasming inside the body beneath him as his release shot into Treavor.

Martin huffed a soft chuckle before he turned his head to kiss Treavor’s neck.

“How're you feeling?” Martin drawled softly with a lazy smile as he watched Treavor slowly turned his head to face him, cracking one eye open to look up at Martin.

“Tired…”

Martin hummed at that, leaning closer to kiss Treavor properly, Treavor sighed and responded slowly.

“Do you want a bath before bed or in the morning?” Martin asked softly as he pulled away from the kiss, Treavor groaned softly and shook his head.

“Morning… ‘M tired…”

“Alright…” Martin whispered, “To bed then?” He asked, Treavor nodded silently.

Martin cooed something soft as he slowly eased his way out of Treavor, being careful not to hurt his partner as he did so, though Treavor still whimpered once Martin finally slipped free.

Treavor remained where he was on the bed for a moment or two before rolling onto his side. Another soft kiss was pressed to his cheek.

“I’ll be right back…” Martin whispered, his fingers trailing through Treavor’s hair before the bed creaked as the Overseer disappeared, Treavor cracked an eye open, watching as Martin disappeared into the joint bathroom, running the tap as he grabbed a washcloth.

Treavor knew what Martin intended to do… And he knew it’d be easier if he got up… But he was comfy and warm, the bed far more comfortable than before… But also messy.

With a groan, Treavor rose from the bed, grimacing at the soft ache spreading between through his stomach and the slick sensation of semen smearing between his thighs.

“You didn’t have to get up you know.” Martin mused softly as Treavor settled behind him, chin resting on the Overseer’s shoulder, arms looping around Martin’s middle.

“The bed got lonely…” Treavor mumbled against Martin’s neck sleepily. The Overseer hummed softly as he began to dampen the washcloth with warm water, he would have preferred to draw a bath, and he knew he’d regret not taking one when he woke up grimy in the morning, but the least he could do was clean them off a bit.

Martin ran the cloth over his stomach and thighs where the worst of the mess was so he wouldn’t wake up with dried semen clinging to his skin, Treavor stayed where he was, nearly falling asleep against Martin’s back before the Overseer gently guided him to sit on the counter top.

Martin rinsed the cloth with one hand so he could lace his fingers with Treavor using the other, gently probing the nobleman's knees apart so he could stand between Treavor’s thighs.

Unlike Martin, there was only one place where Treavor had gotten particularly messy, and the Overseer was quite sure the lord wouldn’t be keen on him trying to clean up before bed.

But it was in Martin’s best interest to try, as adorable as a pouty Treavor could be in the morning, Martin had a feeling that Treavor wouldn’t want to deal with such a mess in the morning.

Martin guided Treavor into a soft kiss as he ran the warm washcloth between Treavor’s thighs, the kisses shared were gentle and sweet, lingering but holding no heat or desire, only warmth and adoration.

With the way Treavor was sitting, Martin couldn’t reach the worst of the mess, so when the worst of Treavor’s thighs were cleaned Martin looped an arm around his partner’s waist, drawing Treavor close, silently coaxing Treavor to loop his hips around his hips.

Treavor compiled sleepily, looping his arms around Martin’s neck as well. The Overseer cooed softly, tucking his face against the crook of Treavor’s shoulder, offering his partner a few kisses as he lifted Treavor from the counter.

Martin slipped the washcloth between Treavor’s thighs once again, running the damp cloth between Treavor’s legs to clear away the semen which had dribbled from his entrance. 

Treavor squirmed slightly, but made no other move to object the degrading situation he had found himself in, too tired to care at the moment.

Martin kissed his cheek softly once he was finished before turning back towards the bedroom, flipping lights as he went.

“Bed?” He asked softly.

“Please…” Treavor mumbled in reply.

The top comforter was messy, as to be expected, but Martin didn’t want to bother with changing all the sheets so he simply pried the top blanket away, setting Treavor down gently.

The nobleman sighed tiredly, tugging down the remaining sheets lazily before slipping beneath them without a care, Martin took a moment to appreciate how Treavor looked in that bed before he turned up the heater a few degrees and joined him.

Treavor was quick to press himself against Martin, snuggling up to the Overseer without a word, tucking his face against Martin’s throat, looping an arm over Martin’s waist.

Martin of course, reciprocated, holding his partner close and tender.

“Was that good?” Martin asked softly in the dark of the room, the single widow casting distant city light against the opposite wall.

Treavor merely hummed and snuggled closer, mumbling a quiet, ‘thank you…’ against Martin’s collar.

“It wasn’t a favor Treavor.” Martin sighed, running a gentle hand along the lord’s side.

“I know…” Treavor murmured groggily, yawing suddenly before he could finish his train of thought.

“But you did it for me… So thank you…”

Martin soothed his fingers through Treavor’s hair tenderly, pondering the nobleman’s words before choosing his own.

“I’d do a lot for you, you know?” He mused.

“I know…” Treavor replied, pausing to press a soft sleepy kiss to Martin’s neck.

“You love me ”

Martin’s breath hitched at the statement… It wasn’t an accusation, Treavor was well aware of Martin’s affections. There were times when Martin had blurted out a soft ‘I love you’ as he came down from an orgasmic high.

For the most part, Treavor would either gently shove him away or tell him to shut up… He wouldn’t acknowledge or outright dismiss Martin’s feelings… But he wouldn’t reciprocate them either...

“You love me… Don’t you?” Came the soft, timid question from the lord pressed against Martin’s chest before Treavor maneuvered his head from the crook of Martin’s shoulder to look at the Overseer.

Martin’s answer was soft but sure… As honest as the first time he had chimed the same confession, early one morning back at the Hounds Pit while watching Treavor get dressed in the morning light spilling from the filthy window.

“Yes… Yes of course.” Martin soothed as he ran his knuckles over Treavor’s cheek.

“I love you Treavor.” He whispered softly, leaning close to kiss the lord’s forehead, murmuring another soft, “I love you…” against Treavor’s forehead.

“Hmmm…” Treavor hummed merrily as he tucked his head back beneath Martin’s chin.

“I love you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on a Montgomery/Treavor fict.
> 
> But if anyone has an idea they think we may be interested in feel free to coment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a smut, and we are still thinking of making a second version where Martin and Treavor break in that new bed of their's.
> 
> Let us know if that's a good idea.


End file.
